Our institution is a member of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the Study Protocols are described in the Group Chairman's renewal grant application. Our institution will continue to register all new protocol cancer patients entering our hospital with the Group Operations Office and shall continue to participate in the following Group Studies and will add new protocols as these become available.